TMW: Timeline
The Ancient Era Year 0 * The big bang occurs. * The first star comes into existence. * The watcher's mask comes into existence. Year 1 * Darkness clouds the void. * Monsters are created by the will of sentient void magic. * The rabbit hole comes into existence. Year 6 * The first star gains sentience and conscience when the stone of personality comes into existence. * The first star begins creating the stones of power. * The creation of the stones of power warps the void. * The sentient void magic vanishes after the stone of peace is created. * The first star creates four planes of existence (Aflyngotta, Calibor, and Vanlore.) * The first star begins creating the many galaxies of Morolis. Year 7 * The first black hole comes into existence. Year 26 * The galaxies of Morolis are complete. Year 1402 * The precursors begin exploring their home galaxy. * The precursors discover vanlore. Year 1482 * The precursors begin using special equipment to travel the universe at great speeds using vanlore. Year 2201 * The stones of power scatter throughout the universe. Year 3944 * The precursors mysteriously die off leaving nothing but corpses and relics of their own technology. The Dark Times Year 0 * The sentient void magic reappears in the void of space and begins shaping a new race of people. Year 2 * The first void storm occurs. Year 3 * The first void walkers are created by the sentient void magic. The Modern Era Year 1999 * The Sokim Banking Company opens its doors. * Earth's governments estimate that after one hundred years the world's supply of oil will drop by fifty percent. Year 2007 * Earth's oil supply reaches an all time low and panics the human governments. * World War III officially begins. * The Confederate States invade Mexico and Canada. * China splits into North China and South China. * North China invades The Confederate States. * South China invades Japan. * The CSA send more ships to defend Japan while defending themselves against an airstrike on Washington. * South China reaches Japan's shores after obliterating what few ships the CSA sent to defend their allies. * After being beaten back from the shores of the CSA, North China sends its military to invade Mexico. * The Prime minister of Canada attempts to sign a peace treaty with the president of The Confederate States but is assassinated during the meeting with a CSA general. * Mexico's population drops to 73 million people after both the CSA and North China launch missiles against known hostile military bases. * Mexico's president surrenders to both the CSA and North China. * The United Nations is disbanded. * It's discovered that the late Prime minister was assassinated by a Canadian citizen. * Canada invades the CSA using newly developed aircraft which were capable of cloaking themselves when in direct sunlight. * The CSA shoots down the Canadian aircraft using heat seeking weaponry. * Russia launches twenty nuclear warheads; two towards North China, one towards South China, ten towards the CSA, five towards Mexico, and two towards Canada. * The CSA shoots down eight warheads before they reach CSA soil. * The CSA is hit with two warheads. * Mexico is hit with five warheads reducing its population even further to around 51 million. * South China becomes unlivable after being hit with a single warhead. * North China shoots down two warheads and annexes South China's population. * China is reformed. * Canada looses 5.3 million people to the Russian attack. Year 2008 * The CSA takes Ontario, Quebec, and Manitoba. * The Sokim Banking Company opens a research and development division in CSA territory. * The Sokim Banking Company opens mining opperations in Ontario. * The Sokim Banking Company re-brands itself as Sokim Industries. * Sokim industries begins developing weapons for the war effort. * Canada invades Ontario, but is pushed back by CSA forces at the border. * North China pulls out of Mexico. * Mexico becomes apart of of the CSA. * The CSA invades the Caribbean Sea. * Canada is bought out by the CSA, becoming several states within CSA territory. * Sokim Industries finishes a powered armor prototype. * Sokim industries creates Rocket Soda. * The CSA launches thirty nuclear warheads towards Russia. * Russia's population is reduced to 43 million. * Sokim Industries sells their functioning powered armor to the american government. Year 2009 * Year 2010 * Year 2011 * Year 2012 * World War III comes to an end. * The United Nations of Earth is founded on Pentagon Island. Year 2079 * The first robotic arm implant is produced by Delta Robotics. * Delta Robotics is bought by Sokim Industries. Year 2930 * The Datapad is invented by the Velix Media Corporation. * It's discovered that Sokim Industries is secretly using their cybernetics to spy on the everyday lives of unsuspecting users. * Delta Robotics becomes independent from Sokim Industries. Year 2932 * The United Nations of Earth begins building the UNE Exodus. Year 3000 * Ruby awakens in a junkyard on Earth and begins repairing her animatronic body. * Several police officers attempt to gun down the first remnant to no avail. * Ruby agrees to go before a court to explain things to the UNE. * Ruby is allowed to wander the world in search of other lost souls. * Ruby fully repairs her body's inner skeleton and begins building vessels for her people. Year 3032 * The United Nations of Earth launches their first colony ship. * The UNE Exodus crashes into a cloaked Martian mother-ship that is en route to another star system. * No Martians are injured in the collision but the UNE Exodus explodes on impact with the ME Mishihura's shield and only the black box survives the explosion. * The Martian Emperor takes a diplomatic cargo-ship to Earth after finding out what happened to the UNE Exodus. * The President of The Confederate States makes contact with the diplomatic cargo-ship and gives the coordinates to Pentagon Island. * The Martian Emperor negotiates a peace treaty with The United Nations of Earth. Year 3033 * The UNE discovers a cache of forgotten precursor technology on Luna while building a moon base. Year 3035 * The UNE proposes a universal currency for interstellar trade. * Credits are introduced as a currency. * The ME begins trading with the UNE. Year 3039 * Credits replace both human and martian currency. Year 3077 * The UNE is rebuilt from the ground up as The United Human Federation. Year 3120 * The Remnant Union is corrupted by a malicious virus sent by pirates. * Lord Rufus Vairard offers to help the remnants under the guise of lending a hand. * The RU vows to repay their dept to the pirate lord. * Lord Rufus Vairard has the RU invade UHF territory. * The Terrix War begins. * The pirate armada invades The Lanister System. * The UHF fortifies its star systems with sixteen defense platforms each. Year 3121 * The RU invades The Solar System. * The RU's main fleet in cut in half by three defense platforms. * The RU retreats back to their territory to gather their strength. * The pirate armada invades The Merosis System. * The Merosis System is taken by the pirates. Year 3122 * The Me and the UHF begins building the first sector gate in The Mlutob System. * The UHF begins building a large fleet of frigate class ships. * The pirate fleet is reinforced by the fleets of another pirate lord. * The pirates raid an ME cargo ship en route to Earth. * The Martian Empire puts a hold on all trade until the war ends. Year 3124 * A void tyrant consumes a pirate frigate, causing the pirates to flee The Merosis System. * The UHF retakes The Merosis System and fortifies it with sixteen defense platforms. * The UHF makes contact with a hiprid explorer who wanders into their territory. * The hiprids tell of two other alien races. * The UHF shares knowledge of the other races with the ME. * The ME makes contact with a group of gyrbo scientists. * The ME begins their immigration program. Year 3125 * Lord Rufus Vairard is captured by the UHF. * Lord Rufus Vairard nearly escapes from a fleet of three warships with the help of the RU. * Lord Rufus Vairard is hanged back on Earth during a news broadcast. * The pirate fleet invades The Solar System. * The pirate fleet is reduced to a third of what it once was. Year 3126 * The RU breaks its vow and retreats after the UHF finishes building its fleet. * The UHF destroys several RU spacecraft whilst they were fleeing pirate space. * The UHF and the ME finish building the Alpha Sector Gate in The Mlutob System. * Lord Rufus Vairard's crew is abandoned by the pirate lords. * The remaining pirates rebrand themselves as terrix pirates. * The UHF begins allowing alien races to become citizens. * The pirates face the might of the UHF's fleet only to flee three seconds into the battle. Year 3127 * The pirates shanghai the people of The Lanister System to join them in destroying the UHF. * The pirate armada abandons The Lanister System. * The UHF retakes The Lanister System only to find their people missing. * The pirate armada invades The Solar System. * Three defense platforms are destroyed before the pirates flee once again. Year 3128 * The UHF puts a price of seventy thousand credits on the head of every pirate. * Bounty hunters begin hunting down the terrix pirates. * The Gluxian Republic makes contact with the ME and the UHF. * When three hundred ships remain in their fleet the pirates turn their gaze to the bounty hunters and begin shanghaiing them into their crew. Year 3129 * The UHF stages one final battle and sends every fleet to destroy the terrix pirates once and for all. * The terrix pirates are obliterated along with the shanghaied crew members. * The Terrix War comes to an end. * Trade resumes between the ME and the UHF. * The RU allies itself with the GR out of desperation. * The GR sends a large fleet of frigates to protect Mother Station, in return the RU shares their knowledge about machines and the universe. Year 3130 * The UHF begins rebuilding. * Sokim Industries launches a movie streaming app called Orwell. * The GR allies itself with the ME. Year 3136 * Year 3229 * Category:Morolis Lore